Pasiones entre agujas y tintas
by karma3985
Summary: Una noche de copas, es una noche loca... algo así dice una muy conocida canción, pero ¿Puede acarrear también al amor de tu vida?. Los personajes de esta historia son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, este relato esta hecho sin fin de lucro y se reservan los derechos de autor. Créditos al creador de la imagen.
1. Prólogo

**Pasiones entre agujas y tintas**

Arrugo el entre cejo, los rayos del astro rey golpean mí ya muy trasnochado rostro. Jalo la sabana hasta subirla por encima de mi cabeza, sin embargo siento un calor extraño dentro de ella, un temperatura externa, un calor ¿corporal?

Enderezo mi cuerpo como un resorte, mis ojos no dan cabida a lo que están mirando; frente a mí estirado y completamente dormido, se encuentra un hombre que no tengo la más mínima idea quién carajos sea. Con sigilo me levanto de la cama, arrollando la sabana a mi cuerpo, pero al hacer esto dejo al susodicho en toda su santa gloria.

Me siento en la silla al lado, fijo mi mirada al hombre que parece más bien muerto... y ¿si lo está?. Tal pensamiento me hizo sentir escalofríos, rodeo la cama, llego hasta su rostro y con miedo acerco mi mano a su nariz notando que aun respira. ─ Suspiro en alivio─ Vuelvo a mirar al… chico. ¡Genial! lo último que podía pasarme, ponerme hasta atrás, beoda hasta el alma, levantarme al siguiente día sin acordarme de nada, con un extraño a mi lado a quién de fijo me lo follé y para colmo de males se veía que era un mocoso.

« ¡Maldita asaltacunas!», era el único pensamiento activo en mente. Mierda, Temari ayer cumpliste 24 años, se supone que tu época de locura adolescente, donde dormías con un tipo y otro, tomando como cosaco y fumando hierba, estaba en sagrada sepultura.

¡Maldición!, creí que mi curiosidad sexual había mermado y ahora… ¡esto!. ─ Temari, Temari. Temari… se supone que eres una mujer hecha y derecha, toda una profesional y ¿cometes una locura como esta?─ me regaño mentalmente.

¡Condón!─ la depravada idea de haber tenido sexo con un tipo X y sin preservativo hace que mi estómago se retuerza. Sostengo la sabana a mi cuerpo mientras ando como una gallina en busca de una lombriz por toda la habitación. ─ Doy con el objetivo de mi búsqueda, debajo de la cama. «Me acaba de regresar el alma al cuerpo»

Estaba en cuclillas y desde esa posición pude ver más detalladamente al niñito con quién me acosté. ─ La piel se me erizó nuevamente al reconocerlo─ era el chico de la tienda de tatuajes, el mismo que contraté para que me hiciera uno.

Como un deja vú, los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon mi memoria. La disco, la música, el pervertido baile entre ambos… ¡Kami sama! «Me sonrojé ante el pensamiento»

De pronto mis tripas no soportaron esta serie de sentimientos encontrados, me levanté, corriendo como despavorida con una mano sobre mi boca, ha como pude subí la tapa del retrete, me arrodillé ante él y devolví todo lo que había ingerido hasta ayer. «No sabía cuál era peor si mi resaca corporal o la moral»

Cuando acabé de regurgitar, apoyé mi cabeza a una de mis manos. Shikeru, Shikatsu, Shi… ¿Cómo carajos era el puto nombre de este mocoso?─ exclamé.

─ ¡Shikamaru!, Nara Shikamaru es mi nombre y no soy un maldito mocoso.

Mi giré en dirección a dónde provenía esa voz. Recostado a la puerta del tocador estaba un hombre de pelo largo, negro y despeinado, desnudo tal cual lo trajo dios al mundo y con una erección tamaño descomunal… no había lugar para las dudas… efectivamente era él… el chico tatuador.

* * *

Hola, hermosas criaturas. Estoy devuelta con este fic, espero les guste… ¡Chao!.

P.D. ¡Gracias por leer mis historias!


	2. Chapter 1 ¡Es un mocoso!

**Capítulo 1**

 **Nota aclaratoria: La personalidad de Shikamaru en esta historia está inspirada en la personalidad de Trenton Maddox. El hermano mayor de Travis Maddox de la saga de libros sobre los hermanos Maddox (Beautiful Oblivion) de Jamie Mcguire.**

* * *

Mi giré en dirección a dónde provenía esa voz. Recostado a la puerta del tocador estaba un hombre de pelo largo, negro y despeinado, desnudo tal cual lo trajo dios al mundo y con una erección tamaño descomunal… no había lugar para las dudas… efectivamente era él… el chico tatuador.

Sus ojos, los míos. Ambas miradas entrelazadas.

─ ¡Wow!, es la primera vez que veo a una chica vomitar y aun así lucir increíblemente sexi. ─ interrumpió el niño.

─ …..

─ ¡Cielo santo!, Temari. Te importaría terminar de hacer sea lo que sea que estés haciendo. Necesito encargarme de este asuntito ─ señalando su entrepierna─ a menos que quieras colaborarme y repetir lo que hicimos durante toda la madrug…

─ ¡No jodidamente lo digas!, espeté.

─ ¡Uuuuy!, pero miren que alguien amanece de mal humor. El papel de mojigata no te queda cariño.

─ No soy ninguna maldita mojigata y tenme más respeto mocoso.

─ ¡Y otra vez petra con calentura!, ¿Acaso no te quedó claro anoche?

─ ¡No estoy para bromas!

─ ¡Y yo mucho menos!, así que tienes tres opciones: 1. Me das campo para encargarme del empalme que tengo, 2. Te quedas observando así tendré estimulación visual o 3. Volvemos a hacer el amor y gozamos los dos. ¿Tú decides bebé?

─ Pero, ¿quién te crees que eres?

─ El amor de tu vida y futuro padre de tus hijos.

─ Andas bajo el efecto de una metanfetamina, ¿cierto?

─ ¿Por qué las personas "socialmente correctas,"─ haciendo comillas con sus dedos─ tienden a asociar el arte de la tinta con drogas, sexo y alcohol?

─ Si no te acuerdas idiota. Me hiciste un tatuaje la semana anterior; así que no soy socialmente correcta.

─ Y vaya manera de ser desvirgada. Eres de esas personas que van por todo o nada… eso hace que me enamoré más de ti. ─ me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

─ ¡Mira muchachito!, hace tiempo que fui desvirgada como dices y por un hombre no por un culi-cagado como tú. ─ espeté.

─ ¿Me escuchaste decir que era algo referente al sexo? Porque si es así permíteme sacarte de tu ignorancia, cielo. Yo me refería a que fui el primer en hacerte un tatuaje. Tu primer tatuaje. Eras un lienzo en blanco─ terriblemente aburrida─, pero ya solucioné ese asuntito.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. Maldito crío creído.

─ Anda, mujer decide de una buena vez que estoy haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos. Esta erección me duele como el infierno.

─ ¡Necesito ducharme!

─ ¡Y yo masturbarme!

─ Siempre eres así de fresco para hablar con cualquiera.

─ No tengo que ocultarle nada a nadie. ─ O me aceptan o me odian, cariño─ Además…no eres cualquiera y jamás… jamás, jamás, jamás, le ocultaría algo a la mujer que se convertirá en la próxima Señora Nara…. O sea, tú.

Me acerqué a él con irá, golpeteé con mi índice su pecho…

─ ¡Mira imbécil! …te masturbas, te aseas, tomas tus cosas y te largas. ¿Me has entendido?

─ Con que no solo eres mandona en el sexo sino en todo contexto… ¡Me gusta!─ susurró socarronamente, agachando su cabeza para alcanzar mi oído.

Lo mire estupefacta y sonrojada.

─ ¿Quieres hacer el amor otra vez?, me preguntó.

Si antes estaba sonrojada y malhumorada; con su irreverencia provocó que el Etna fuese un osito de felpa en comparación conmigo.

─ ¡Jamás!

─ ¿Segura?

─ «exhalé en desespero» Te lo diré una vez así que pon a trabajar la única neurona que levita por tu cavidad craneal. ─ ¡OK!, tu vimos sexo, nos echamos un polvo, una follada, una cogida, como quieras llamarlo. ¡Nada más!, no hicimos el amor, eso conlleva más que gemidos y placer sexual. ¿Te quedó claro? o ¿debo grabártelo en un audio?

El muy tarado sonrío ladinamente, haciendo que el hoyuelo de su mejilla se profundizara más.

─ ¡Te tengo!

─ Según tú aniñada cabeza… ¿Qué tienes de mí?

─ ¡A ti!, ¡Te tengo a ti!, ¡Completita!... ¡Te enamoraste de mí!

─ ¡Ni en pedo!

─ Si no lo has hecho aún, estas apunto… es cuestión de tiempo ya lo verás.

─ Te lo vuelvo repetir tienes cinco minutos para ducharte.

─ Cariño, en cinco minutos ni siquiera he terminado de mastur…

─ Cuatro…

─ Nena, no ha pasado un minuto desde que me diste el ultimátum.

─ Tres…

─ ¡Está bien! , si así lo quieres…

Lo vi enderezarse, llevar una de sus manos a su pene y… mierda ¿se estaba masturbando delante de mí?

─ ¿Qué demonios te sucede, pervertido?

─ No me has dado tiempo ni de llegar a la ducha.

─ ¡Eres un puerco!, ve ahorcar el pato a otro lado.

─ Dijiste que me darías cinco minutos para masturbarme, bañarme e irme. Soy un mortal común y corriente, no un maldito mutante.

─ ¡Está bien, está bien! Tienes quince minutos para hacer lo que debas hacer y marcharte. ─Saldré de acá para que tengas privacidad.

─ ¿Una ayuda extra no me caería mal, cariño?

─ ¡DEGENERADO!, grité dando un portazo, roja de ira y vergüenza.

Me recosté a la puerta del baño, cerré mis ojos sin creerme todo lo acontecido hasta el momento. Hace unas horas era una mujer soltera, tranquila y desperté siendo una sátira violadora de menores.

¿El tatuador?, a quién se le ocurre acostarse con un desconocido que de fijo anda metiéndosela a cualquiera y por cualquier parte. Aunque he de reconocer que el muy cabrón está más bueno que una soda en el desierto. ¡Joder!, tendré que hacerme exámenes sida o de cualquier enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

Y… ¿Si el maldito condón tenía un defecto y me embarazo? ─ Agité mi cabeza a manera de dispersar tales pensamientos. ─ Concéntrate, Temari… Piensa con la cabeza no con la alborotada amiguita que tienes entre tus piernas… Mira en la odisea en que te metiste por dejarte llevar.

Corrí como gacela hasta la cómoda donde guardé mis interiores. Tomé el primer sujetador que encontré; abrí la segunda gaveta, en ella busqué y rebusqué hasta dar con la braga más fea, grande y horrorosa que tenía ─ esa que utilizas cuando estás en tus días.

Tiré la sabana que llevaba arrollada a mi cuerpo, me puse el sujetador de amarre al frente, metí la braga en una pierna luego en otra, comencé a subírmela…

─ Hasta con unos calzones tan mata pasiones como esos me resultas adorable.

Di un respingo. No lo podía creer, el descarado estaba a unos pasos de mí.

─ ¿Necesitas ayuda para subirte la tanga?, ¿Quieres que me encargue de ello?

Abrí mis ojos, roja como tomate. Se me había olvidado que al escuchar su aburrida voz me quedé paralizada y con las bragas a medio poner. ─ De un tirón me las subí─

─ ¿Te han dicho que tienes un trasero muy bonito?

Como flashes llegaron a mi mente las veces en que el idiota de mi ex prometido me decía lo mucho que le gustaba mi cola, pequeña, levantada y tonificada. Dura como una piedra. ─ era lo único bueno que había dejado las extensas horas que debía practicar ballet por la beca universitaria ─ Lo acariciaba con devoción a manera de despertarme o cuando hacíamos el am…. Cuando teníamos sexo.

─ La puerta está al fondo a la derecha. ¡Lárgate!

─ Pero, ¿Qué pésima anfitriona resultaste?

─ ¡Presta atención baboso!, ya te masturbaste, ya te bañaste ahora… ¡chao!, le dije mientras me colocaba y ataba el albornoz a mi cuerpo.

─ ¿Qué sucede si no me voy?

─ ¡Llamaré a seguridad!

─ ¡Uuuuy!, pero que mala. Me asustas. ─ ¡No les tengo miedo!

─ Pues si ellos no te dan miedo, ¡yo sí!, así que…

«Este tipejo me matará a punto de sonrojos.» Giré a verlo. Craso error. El desgraciado se secaba el cabello con una toalla mientras miles de gotas de agua resbalaban por su delgado cuerpo, tenía algo de bello que nacía en la parte baja de su ombligo y se hacía más espeso rumbo a su ingle, la cual estaba cubierta ─ ¡Gracias a dios!─ por una toalla blanca.

─ ¿Te gusta lo que ve?, Si lo deseas te la vuelvo a enseñar y si quieres entretenerte con él, también.

─ Te lo diré una vez más escuincle. Lo que pasa en Konoha, se queda en Konoha. Lo de ayer fue sexo. Solo eso. No hubo sentimientos de por medio. Es más… date cuenta cuan insignificante fue para mí, que ni si quiera lo recuerdo. ─ ¡Había dado en el clavo!, su rostro cambio de irónico a póquer.

Sin embargo, debo admitir que no me sentí nada bien al matarle las ilusiones.

─ ¿Al menos puedo vestirme?, ya sabes para respetar las normas de etiqueta.

¡Genial!, ahora siento pena por…. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

─ Siento ser así de cruel contigo… ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

─ Shikamaru, mi bien. ─ Lo vi agachar la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Decepcionado.

─ Shikamaru. Es mejor que lo captes de una buena vez. Fue sexo, lo de ayer fue única y exclusivamente sexo y so no se repetirá. ¡Jamás!

─ ¡No me estoy dando por vencido!. Eres todo un reto y amo los retos. Se me da muy bien planear estrategias.

─ ¡Oye no quiero que te des falsas esperanzas!. Lo nuestro no se repetirá, fue una revolcada de una noche. Nada más.

Nuevamente sonrío ladinamente y el hoyuelo volvió a profundizarse.

─ Las mujeres difíciles son las que valen la pena.─ eso decía mi padre.

La rogada, la que te hace luchar, la que no se doblega ante tu labia. Ese es el tipo de mujer que quiero como compañera de vida y tu cariño calzas perfectamente bien con la descripción.

─ Me acosté contigo en poco más de una semana de conocerte y de tratarte en términos meramente profesionales. Creo que no soy de tu tipo.

─ No te subestimes, princesa. Todo lo contrario, te acostaste conmigo porque estabas al acecho de un padrote con quien liberar tenciones. Digamos que fui tu apaga fuegos personal… un peón en tu juego de ajedrez… ¡Me usaste!, y fue jodidamente increíble.

─ Estas tergiversando todo.

─ ¡Lo que digas!. Debo marcharme. Ya casi es hora de abrir la tienda y no voy a ir con la ropa oliendo a sexo, aunque es un olor realmente excitante.

Se acercó a mí….

─ ¡Hasta la boda mi amor!, me dijo dándome un beso de piquito fugazmente.

Asomé mi cabeza por el pasillo, lo vi caminar rumbo al elevador como si fuera el dueño del mundo.

¡Por todos los ángeles!, en que lio me habré metido acostándome con este chaval… ─ un momento─ ¿Él está invitado a la boda?

* * *

Los capítulos de esta historia son cortos. Espero les guste, cualquier sugerencia favor hacérmela saber vía PM. Como siempre... mil gracias por todo.


	3. Chapter 2 Intento de escape fallido

**Capítulo 2**

 **Estrategia de escape #1… ¡Fallido!**

Una vez que el chaval a quién abusé se marchase, decidí permanecer en la habitación del hotel que rento desde hace unos días. No tenía ganas de nada, solo atiné a apagar mi móvil, bañarme, comerme un Ramen instantáneo y encender la televisión aunque no presté atención a la transmisión. La verdad es que mi mente daba y daba vueltas como carrusel.

¿En qué cabrón lío me había metido?

Con un demonio Temari, ¿Donde tenías la cabeza?

«Pues en medio de mis propias piernas»

¿Querías jugar de quinceañera? Ahora arréglatelas para salir de este enredo…

¿El tatuador?, ¡Ja! De entre todos los hombres con quienes pudiste acostarte después de tu ruptura con el innombrable, tuviste que hacerlo con un tipo con pinta de delincuente recién salido de máxima seguridad, que se dedica a tatuar y tras de todo eso es un MO- CO-SO!

Violadora…

Acosadora…

Asalta cunas…

Pedófila…

Pederasta…

¡Kami, kami, kami! – Que bajo has caído…

Un momento…No te has terminado el tatuaje aún, ¿cierto?

Lo que conlleva a que debes volverlo a ver.

« ¡Eso ni loca!»

¿Y ahora que hago?... piensa Temari, piensa

– ¡Gaara!, ¡Sí…!, él era la solución a mis problemas.

Encendí mi móvil y marque a gran velocidad su número.

Uno, dos, tres tonos… ¡Contesta!

– ¡Bueno!

– Gaara, hermanito ¿Cómo has estado?

– ¡Bien!

«Tan elocuente como siempre»

– Me alegro mucho por ti… ¿Y la tienda?

– ¡Bien!

– ¿Y los estudios?

– ¡Al grano! ¿Qué ocupas de mí?

– Pero que amargado resultaste, ¿acaso no puedo llamar para saber cómo estás?

– ¡Claro que puedes!, pero nadie en su sano juicio hace una llamada de cortesía a las 2:00 am de no ser por dos motivos… el primero es que estés más alcoholizada que el alcohol y por tu tono de voz sin pausas, hipos y risas tontas, deduzco que no lo estás y dos es que estés en un lío tremendo que no puedes desatar por ti misma así que… Escúpelo.

« ¡Maldito pelirojo y su inteligencia!»

– Pues verás Gaarita… mmm… ¡Me tatué!

– ¿Y qué con ello?

– ¿No te importa que tu no lo hicieras?

– Eres mayor que yo y eres dueña de tu vida. Puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca, además fui yo el que nunca quise tatuarte.

– Y aún no entiendo el por qué a mí no y a Kankuro sí.

– Tengo mis motivos.

– ¡Machista!

– ¿Qué te hiciste?

– Un tatuaje en arte antiguo, es una comadreja sosteniendo una hoz.

– ¿Te quedó mal?

– De hecho no.

– ¿En qué parte te lo hiciste?

– Va desde mis costillas izquierdas hasta el fin de mi cintura.

– ¿Cuál es el nombre del local?

– En estos momentos se me escapa, pero es muy reconocido y certificado, el estudio estaba bien esterilizado.

– ¿Cómo se llama el artista?

Ahí estaba… debía mencionar el nombre del niñito. No lo había dicho y ya estaba sonrojada. Muerta de vergüenza.

– ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

– Porque tal vez lo conozca de alguna convención de tatuadores o de alguna juerga.

– Nara… Shikamaru Nara

– ¿El niño genio?

« ¡Mierda!, hasta mi hermano sabe que es un chiquillo»

– No sé cuál es su sobrenombre, pero supongo que hablamos del mismo «chico» hombre.

– Su arte está repuntando, apenas es un principiante pero la crítica lo aplaude.

– Sí, no me puedo quejar. «Y en la cama tampoco, de lo poco que he comenzado a recordar» Solo le dije lo que quería e hizo un boceto mejor de lo que yo tenía en mente. – ¿Lo conoces?

– De vista, es muy amigo de Naruto. También nos hemos saludado en una que otra entrevista y convenciones. Nada más. – En fin… no creo que me llames de madrugada únicamente para contarme que te hiciste un tatuaje así que desembucha.

«Llegó el momento»

– La razón por la que te llamo es porque el tatuaje no está terminado aún.

– ¿Y?

– Y quiero que tú me lo termines cuando esté de regreso en Suna.

– ¿Él te dijo que no lo concluiría?

– Él no sabe de mi decisión.

– Sabaku no Temari, ¿Por qué no quieres que Nara lo termine?

«Sentí mi rostro arder»

– ¿Te acostaste con él?

«Colapsé»

– Que cosas dices Gaara. ¡Por supuesto que no!

– Creí que te habías convertido en una de esas chicas alocadas que coquetean con los artistas para conseguir tatuajes gratis.

– Andas muy gracioso últimamente. – ¿Lo terminarás?

– ¡En tus sueños!

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque entre bomberos no nos majamos la manguera. – Sabes lo difícil que es arreglar lo que alguien dañó o peor aún seguir la idea de otro. El tiempo que te toma plasmar la visión de un tercero, estar horas de horas agujereando la piel de una persona con el mayor de los cuidados para no cagarte en todo porque la responsabilidad de que si algo sale mal es exclusivamente tuya. Ni hablar Temari no cuentes conmigo.

– Gaari… ¡Por fis!

– Tu misma me hiciste inmune a tus técnicas de manipulación cuando éramos pequeños. No es un no, hermanita. Es mi última palabra.

– ¿Y te dices mi hermano?

– ¡Que descanses hermanita!

– ¡Espera!... A pesar de que eres muy cruel con tu hermana mayor. ¡Te quiero!

– Tú sabes perfectamente que para mí más que una hermana eres mi madre, pero no insistas.

– ¡Está bien!, dulces sueños.

– Dulces sueños para ti también. Ahora déjame dormir un poco.

– ¡Lo siento!. Te amo.

– Y yo a ti.

Terminé la llamada, – que por cierto me costaría un ojo de la cara– Apagué el televisor y me dispuse a dormir lo podía ya que eran casi las 3:30 am y tenía una reunión a las 9:00 am.

.

.

.

.

No pude dormir del todo. Así que a las 6:00 en punto estaba de pie, con ropa y zapatillas deportivas puestas y me lancé a correr por la ciudad. Necesitaba refrescar mis neuronas.

Hice todo lo posible por no pensar más en ese absurdo jovenzuelo. «Error»

Luego de correr y nadar media hora, me fui directo a ducharme, comí un desayuné algo ligero, sequé mi cabello con la secadora, me puse un traje acorde para el trabajo, tomé las llaves del auto, los archivos y mi agenda. Cuando estaba por darle doble paso al cerrojo para marcharme, mi teléfono cimbró dentro del bolso, no le tomé importancia hasta que me subí al auto, lo saqué y vi que era un mensaje de texto, abrí la bandeja de mensajes y lo leí…

 _¡Buenos días!_

 _Shadows ink, te recuerda la cita para el próximo miércoles a las 6:00 pm._

 _P.D. ¡Lindura!_

 _Si tienes alguna consulta o si quieres salir por ahí, puedes localizarme a este número._

 _Shikamaru._

Con que ese es el nombre del local. Maldición este niño no quita el dedo de la llaga. Ya no solo debo verlo en la boda si no que obligatoriamente tendré que estar recluida en un pequeño estudio con él mientras toca mi piel y me mira con su rostro aburrido y sexy a la vez sin mencionar su media sonrisa que acentúa su hoyuelo izquierdo.

¡Demonios!, me he comido las uñas. Necesitaré una manicura con urgencia antes de la boda… ¡Kami sama!, dame fuerzas para no caer en la tentación… ¡Qué va! A Sabaku no Temari no la amedrentará un chiquillo.

Lo que pasó con él, fue una simple canita al aire que no se repetirá jamás… ¡He dicho!

* * *

Hola hermosas criaturas!

Gracias por seguir esta y otras más de mis historias.

Notaron que Temari sigue en negación de que no volverá a echarse otra canita al aire con el mocoso… mmm… ¿Quién sabe?, con nada y queda pelona de tanta cana que echará por aquí y por allá con el jovenzuelo.

Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo. Saludos corazones y un abrazo a la distancia.


	4. Tratando de evitar lo inevitble

**Capítulo 3**

 **Tratando de evitar lo inevitable**

¡Crío de mierda!… antitético, carente de cerebro y de profesionalismo. Cómo se atreve a robar mis datos privados del expediente del estudio. Porque de fijo fue así como consiguió mi número telefónico. A menos que…

– ¡Hija de su puta madre!–. ¡La mataré!

Con una mano en el volante y otra intentando sacar el móvil de mi bolso, lo tomo con mi mano libre y espero impacientemente a que contesten – A buena hora se me ocurre dejar de fumar–. ¡Ufff!, lo que daría por una relajante caladita.

– ¡Bueno!

– Que bueno y que nada, engendro del demonio. Debemos hablar de lo que pasó en tu despedida

–… ¡Ah, hola! Temari–. Hasta que por fin resucitas entre los muertos, dime: ¿Cómo estuvo el cuchiplancheo con el Nara?; porque no me tragaré el cuentico de que se marcharon del bar y no pasaron de los besos. Anda… ¡cuenta ya!, quiero lujo de detalles.

– Mejor cierra el maldito pico Tenten, a menos que quieras dejar al Hyūga viudo antes de tiempo. Te veo en el área de comidas del centro comercial a las 5:00pm.

Colgué sin despedirme de mi amiga, pero la verdad no estoy para cortesías. Iba que me llevaba la madre de todos los infiernos, tomé la autopista para llegar más rápido a _Akatsuki corporation_ ; pisé el acelerador y bajé por completo la ventanilla del lado del conductor para que el aire fresco de la mañana golpease mi cara y aliviara momentáneamente mis tensiones.

Sin embargo, como los males nunca vienen solos, cuando llegué al parqueo de la corporación, fui abordada por un mar de reporteros de noticias rosas y paparazzi. Los flashes me encandilaban, los fotógrafos, periodistas y camarógrafos se aglomeraban entre sí para lograr una toma mía. – Cómo si fuese parte de la socialité o algún personaje famoso de las cinco grandes naciones.

No les bastaba con inventar una sarta de mentiras tanto mías como de mi familia. No me explico cómo aún después de mi escandaloso rompimiento con el innombrable pretenden hacerme comidilla de los tabloides. – ¡Buitres!, les fascina generar controversia y con ello ventas a costillas de la dignidad de terceros.

– ¡Señorita Sabaku no, una exclusiva!

– Temari No Sabaku, ¿Supo que su ex prometido fue exonerado de los cargos por estupro?

– Señorita Sabaku no, ¿es cierta la información que tenemos acerca que usted sabía de los gustos tan peculiares de su ex pareja?

– Con esto queda claro que los cuentos de hadas no siempre se hacen realidad, ¿cierto señorita Sabaku no?

Con la mayor de las dignidades y glamur, descendí del coche trayendo conmigo mi bolso, la agenda y el sobre que debía entregarle al gerente general y –como Moisés en el mar rojo–, comencé abrirme paso entre la muchedumbre sin prestar absoluta atención a los comentarios carroñeros de ese aterro de imberbes.

Cada uno de los comentarios que hacían me hería profundamente, pero antes muerta que sencilla, no permitiría que me viesen derrotada; sobre todo por aquel imbécil que me juró amor eterno y traicionó mi corazón. – Hijo de su chingada madre. No vale ni los pujos que dio la susodicha al parirlo– luego de ocho meses de nuestra ruptura, inconscientemente continúa estropeando mi vida.

– Ya estuvo bueno de acosar a mi empleada.

Se escuchó en un furioso rugido la voz de Itachi Uchiha, el gerente general de la corporación.

– Esto es una propiedad privada así que se largan de aquí por las buenas o elevo esto ante una corte. ¡Ustedes deciden!

– Señor Uchiha, ¿es usted el nuevo amante de la señorita Sabaku no?

– Si lo soy o no, no es algo de su incumbencia. Busquen algo mejor que hacer y dejen de estar inmiscuyéndose en la vida de los demás.

– Así que la oriunda de Suna le gustan los hombres de negocios, cargados de acciones y buenas cantidades de dinero en los bancos.

– ¡Caza fortunas!–, se escuchó entre la multitud.

Ese comentario me hirvió la sangre. – ¡Qué fácil es abrir la boca!, ¿no?–. Me preparaba para enfrascarme en una diatriba contra los seudo reporteros, cuando un fuerte jalón me aventó adentro de las oficinas. Itachi cerró con un portazo y dio la orden a los oficiales de seguridad de todo el plantel para que echasen a patadas si fuese necesario a los reporteros.

– ¡Panda de chismosos!–. Fue la primer y muy acertada observación que oí mencionar a Itachi.

– No te preocupes Uchiha san–, ¡No valen la pena!

Itachi me miró con ojos de añoranza – Ha sido un buen tiempo sin vernos Sabaku no, ¿Cómo has estado?

– ¡De maravilla!–. Sasori te envío los estados financieros de la sede en Suna. – corté el tema antes de ponernos sentimentales.

«Una disimulada sonrisa jugó en sus labios» – Los veré luego con los contadores y auditores. En cuanto a ti, – No te pongas en planes de orgullosa Sabaku no. Te conozco.

Y no mentía. Itachi y yo hemos sido buenos amigos desde que nos tocó sacar de la oficina del director a nuestros hermanos menores porque se habían dado – y no consejos precisamente – cuando eran estudiantes de intercambio en el país del rayo. De allí nació una buena camaradería entre nosotros.

Las idas y venidas de la vida confabularon para que trabajáramos en una misma empresa solo que con rangos distintos. Pero él seguía siendo aquel chico de ojos cálidos y alma pura que ni el dinero ni lujos con los que ha convivido desde siempre han podido corromper.

– Te lo vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Cómo has estado?

– ¡Bien!

– ¡Bien…! – reiteró entre dientes mi respuesta. – Señora Akura, ¿podría traerle un té tranquilizante a la dama?–. ¡por favor!

– Como ordene señor Uchiha.

En cuanto la recepcionista se marchó a la cafetería, él me tomó de la mano con suma delicadeza, conduciéndome hasta una sala de reuniones completamente vacía. –Hubo un silencio sepulcral–. Ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a decir palabra alguna; ambos de pie uno en frente del otro. Yo intentaba procesar lo ocurrido; mientras él permanecía allí implacable, esperando algún indicio de reacción de mi parte.

– El tiempo ha sido generoso contigo jovencita– Musitó Itachi.

– ¡Lo mismo digo!

– ¡Suéltalo, Tema! – Intervino el mayor de los Uchiha.

Y ese fue el disparo de arranque que necesitaba la ira enclaustrada en mi interior para que saliera borbotones. No medí ni el lugar en donde me encontraba ni quién estaba junto a mí como testigo ocular de tal despliegue de furia. Solo atiné canalizarla dándole un buen puñetazo a la pared.

– Por todos los infiernos. ¡Pirañas!, me tienen harta –. Todo es culpa de ese maldito hijo de puta, aún sigue mortificándome la vida–. Osan llamarme caza fortunas… por que en vez de estar inventando chisme barato se toman el tiempo de indagar sobre la realidad de las cosas. Saben perfectamente quién fue el burdo en esta relación; ¡Demonios!, fueron ellos mismos los que se encargaron de sacarla a la luz pública.

– Porque para ellos la controversia genera más venta y por ende…dinero.

– ¿Sabes?, A veces me pregunto que fue el mal que le he hecho a la vida para que se empecine a ser tan cruel conmigo… quizás fue nacer.

– ¡No digas eso!

– ¡Digo lo que me dé la reventada gana!–. ¡Lo siento!, sé que solo quieres ayudarme es solo que… ¡Kami!, Lo duro que me las he apañado para sacar adelante mi vida y la de mis hermanos y cuando por fin los astros se estaban alineando a mi favor, me vengo a enamorar de semejante espécimen; y vuelvo a estar en mi punto de origen.

– Vas a ver que en un santiamén se generará un nuevo cotilleo de la farándula y para entonces la noticia de tu rompimiento con…

– Te prohíbo mencionar su nombre.

– ¡Con el señor X!, será agua pasada.

– ¡Ojala!, espero que este maldito circo acabe pronto.

– Mira el lado positivo del asunto. Tienes la ventaja de no ser parte de las altas esferas de la sociedad como es mi caso y el del señor X, quién deberá liar con el ridículo por el resto de su vida.

– Yo lo llamo el innombrable – dije en broma y un poco más tranquila.

– Pues el innombrable será de ahora en adelante. – Replicó Itachi.

– Capaz y se te escapa llamarlo así en una reunión.

– ¡Me las arreglaré!

– Al menos si yo lo llamo de esa forma es entendible por nuestra situación. Lo más que puede sucederme es que me despidan, ¿pero tú?–, ¡Te las veras a palos!

– ¡Eso! Así me gusta verte; me hacía falta una buena dosis de tu sarcasmo.

– Y a mí una de tu cordura.

Era genial estar a su lado. Siempre tan cauto, buenmozo y tierno.

– ¿Te hiciste daño?

–Peores cicatrices llevo en el cuerpo y el alma. Unos cuantos raspones en la mano no me matarán.

– Permíteme verlas–. Debe ser que las mujeres de Suna están hechas de un material muy resistente porque para el golpe que le diste al concreto es para que mínimo te rasparas los nudillos y no te ha pasado nada.

– La vida me ha hecho así.

De pronto se escuchó un sutil toque de puerta proveniente del exterior. La puerta se entre abrió y la recepcionista asomó su cabeza.

– Aquí tiene su té, señoria Sabaku no–. Interrumpió.

– ¡Muchísimas gracias!– le agradecí mientras izaba con mi mano la taza con la caliente bebida.

– ¿Algo más que necesiten?

Itachi me miró en interrogativa; únicamente moví mi cabeza en negación.

– Eso es todo por el momento Sra. Akura. ¡Gracias!

– ¡Con su permiso!

Cambiando el tema por uno más ameno… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!– acotó el Uchiha.

– ¡Gracias! – respondí con una gran sonrisa para instantes llevarme un buen trago de té a la boca.

– ¿Y bien?– ¿Cómo estuvo la celebración?

No me dio tiempo de nada… La impresión de volver a imaginarme aquella desquiciada noche me hizo escupir el té de a sopetón. Lo peor del caso es que se lo escupí en el rostro a Itachi.

– ¡Por la sangre de kami!, Itachi–. Perdón, perdón, perdón… perdón!

El pobre estaba petrificado únicamente atinó a sacar un fino pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse–; yo quería convertirme en topo para excavar un agujero y que la tierra me tragase. «Definitivamente hoy no era mi día. »

Luego del vergonzoso evento, se llevó a cabo la reunión que duró un par de horas. Una vez finalizada, Itachi me acompañó a la planta de textiles para que me empapara más sobre el tema. Cuando salí al parqueo, un guarda de seguridad me siguió hasta mi auto por aquello de otra desavenencia con los paparazzi, pero por dicha no había ninguno.

.

.

.

.

La desgraciada estalló en risotadas cuando le conté lo sucedido con Itachi.

– ¡No es gracioso!

– ¡Oh, vamos Tema!–. Admite que lo es.

No lo pude resistir. Terminé por burlarme de mi misma–. Era mejor reír que lamentar, ¿no?

– Te diré algo Tema.

– ¿Qué?

 **–** Si yo no amara a mi amargado de la forma en que lo hago, te juro que ya le hubiera echado el ojo y algo más al mayor de los Uchiha. ¡Válgame!, ese hombre es demasiado sexy.

– Sí, admito que Itachi tiene lo suyo.

– No te hagas la tonta, Miss Suna. ¿Te gusta?

– Al igual que tu, lo considero un hombre increíblemente llamativo, pero me gana más el verlo como amigo. Aunque creo que eso va en los genes Uchiha, – Sasuke tampoco se queda atrás.

– Tienes razón, pero es tan pedante y un mal polvo.

– ¿Te lo echaste?

– ¡Diablos no! … pero Sakura sí. – A veces creo que lo dice más por ardida que por realidad, me temo que no ha superado su rechazo más que la cambiaron, por alguien tan pura e inocente como Hinata.

– ¡Wow!, la vida en Konoha parece de telenovela.

– Si te contase todo el cotilleo te irías patas arriba.

– No me reuní contigo para chismear sobre los demás. Fujimori Tenten –. ¿Cómo te atreviste a darle mi número al rapaz del Nara?

– ¡Oh no no no!–. A mí no me adoses ese asuntito. Tu misma se lo diste.

– ¡No puede ser!– musité en incredulidad.

– ¡Te lo juro!–. Aparte que no entiendo porque has armado tanto aspaviento por un acostón. Anda dime, dime, dime… ¿Cómo estuvo?

«Me puse tan roja como el culo de un mandril» – Normal. – Respondí.

– ¡¿Normal?!... ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir?–. ¿Que fue un polvo normal?.

– ¡Habla más bajo!– ¿Que quieres que te cuente?–. Recuerdo poco… lo mismo de cualquier relación coital: gemidos, sudor, cambio de posiciones, por momentos rudo por otros suave. bla bla bla…

– Si para ti eso es lo normal no me imagino cómo definirías un buen polvo.

– ¡Deja de decir burradas, mujer!

En ese momento llegó el camarero a tomar nuestras ordenes y enrumbamos nuestra conversación en temas más banales… más que banales eran acerca del tema que preocupaba a mi amiga desde hace unos meses. Su boda.

– Te lo juro, Tema. Recuerdo que esperaba en la fila del supermercado cuando lo vi justamente en la portada de la revista… ¡fue amor a primera vista! sabes a lo que me refiero… cuando reconoces que es el indicado.

– Cualquiera que te escuche juraría que hablas de un hombre y no de un traje de novia.

– Lo dice quién no paraba de hablar por horas de su muy exclusivo traje nupcial.

Sentí una punzada en el estomago. Tenten tenía razón. No hace mucho era yo la que no cabía de la emoción y del estrés por la proximidad de mi boda. ¡Sí!, estaba estresada a niveles inexplicables, pero igualmente feliz. – De pronto visualicé aquel traje color champagne de corte sencillo y clásico a la vez que hace valer cada centavo que ahorré desde el momento en que el innombrable me propuso matrimonio y yo aceptase. Costo que no podía abarcar en su totalidad si no fuese por la colaboración del dinero que me dieron mis hermanos como parte de su regalo de bodas–. Es un vestido hermoso pero, desdichadamente nunca verá la luz del sol ni saldrá de mi armario.

– ¡Lo siento!, me olvidé que…

– ¿Ya lo tienes en tu departamento?. – Corté el tema antes de que se volviera más engorroso y trajéramos a colisión hechos que no quisiera volver a recordar.

– ¡No!. La modista ha estado un poco enferma, lo bueno es que ya me tomó las medidas. Solo falta ensamblarlo debidamente.

– En otras palabras ya lo tienes.

– ¡Sííí!–. No veo el momento en que la modista me llame para entallármelo. ¿Me acompañarías?– así podrías verificar si me queda bien o no.

– ¡Por supuesto, tonta!

– ¿Sabes?

– Mmmm

– En aquel local, vi un día de estos una vajilla que me encantó, iré a preguntar por su precio mientras traen nuestra orden. ¿Vienes?

– No. Puede que llegue el camarero, encuentre la mesa vacía y crea que nos hemos ido y traigo un hambre atroz a parte del hecho que estoy harta de llegar a mi cuarto a cocinarme un huevo frito o prepararme una sopa instantánea.

– Tienes razón, yo también muero de hambre. No tardo.

– ¡Vete ya!

Tenten se fue emocionada rumbo al local del que hablaba, entonces para no aburrirme como una ostra mientras ella y la comida llegasen, saqué el libro que debía estudiar para mi próxima prueba sobre finanzas.

Cada vez que veo ese par de ojos achocolatados, chispeantes de júbilo por ver su sueño realidad, – su príncipe azul y cabello envidiable por fin dio el paso de tomarla como su esposa– no puedo dejar de compararme con ella ya que no hace mucho la que vivía esa algarabía y contando los días para decir el tan esperado ¡Sí, acepto!, era yo.

Tan metida estaba en mis propias cabalidades que no percibí el momento en que el mesero llegó con nuestra orden. – Marqué y marqué el número de Tenten, pero no contestaban; estaba a punto de funfurruñar cuando noté que la mesa cimbraba–. ¡Mierda!, Tenten dejó su móvil acá. Le pedí al mesero que por favor guardase la comida hasta que mi atolondrada amiga volviera. Tomé de nueva cuenta el enorme libro pero esta vez sí estaba prestando atención, fue entonces que sentí un calor corporal y una mano extenderse desde mi costado hasta topar con los reglones escritos del libro, señalándolo.

Era una mano masculina y morena, cubierta de tatuajes interpuestos entre sí, y en los nudillos de sus dedos se podía leer claramente "N-A-R-A".

 _" ¡Y te unirás como esposa a Shikamaru Nara, tendrás a sus hijos, envejecerás a su lado y serán felices en esta vida y en la otra!"_

– ¡¿Lo ves?! Incluso en ese libro de texto lo describen. –¡los de esa editorial son unos tipazos… se pasan!.

– Es un libro de economía. Dudo que tenga un referente así en su contenido.

– ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?– interrumpió el Nara.

– No

– ¿Puedo sentarme acá?

– No

Lo vi arrastrar la silla, colocándola con el respaldar enfrente de sí, sentándose sobre ella al mejor estilo de los chicos rebeldes.

– ¿Para qué pides permiso si lo harás de cualquier manera?

Giró su cabeza. Mirando alrededor en descuido, para luego enfocarla hacia mí.

– ¿Dijiste algo amor?

Sentí que se me iba saltar una vena de la frente.

– ¡Eres imposible!, y deja de llamarme ¡amor!–. Igualado.

Como es su maldita costumbre, sonrío de lado y su hoyuelo se profundizó.

– ¿Ya estás mejor?–. Digo como cancelaste la cita para el miércoles, debido a que tienes un fuerte catarro.

Me desencajé con su comentario. El muy bastardo me había pillado en mi propia mentira.

– Para serte sincera te mentí.

– ¡No me digas!

Ahora el infeliz utiliza el sarcasmo.

– Mira ya que te encuentras aquí debo decirte dos cosas: La primera es que no quiero que me acompañes a la boda. No tengo nada en contra tuya es solo que no te conozco y somos totalmente incompatibles.

– Me parece bien.

– ¿Qué?... ahora veré cerdos volar o ¿qué?

– No entiendo a que te refieres.

– ¿No harás teatrito alguno por no llevarte a la boda?

– No. No quiero estar al lado de alguien que no se siente cómodo al mío. No comparto tu opinión sobre que somos incompatibles, pero como te dije aquel día en tu departamento. Me gustan los retos y tú eres el más grande que se me ha presentado desde hace un buen tiempo. Ahora cariño, ¿Cuál es el segundo tema a tratar, cielo?

Muy bien si así lo quieres…– Tampoco continuaré mis sesiones para terminar mi tatuaje contigo.

Su boca hizo un rictus de incredulidad.

– Eso ni hablar amor. Definitivamente eso no está en discusión.

– Te estoy avisando, no pidiendo permiso.

– Podré ser flexible en cuanto a no acompañarte a la boda, pero no accederé a que otra persona manoseé mi obra de arte–. Si es por cuestiones de dinero, te lo acabo gratis.

–No es por dinero–. No me sobra, pero tampoco me falta. Puedo costearlo, simple y llanamente no quiero

– ¿A que le temes problemática?

– ¿Cómo me llamaste?

– ¡Problemática!, ese será el sobrenombre que te diré de cariño de ahora en adelante.

– No te he dado permiso ni a que me tutees ni tratarme con tanta confianza.

– ¡Lo ves!, aún no somos pareja y ya tenemos nuestro primer desacuerdo conyugal.

– «exhalé en desespero» Tu y yo no viviríamos juntos ni un nanosegundo.

– No insistas mi amor. No permitiré que nadie mancille mi obra arte.

– Por si se te olvida, tu "obra de arte" está en mi cuerpo y con mi cuerpo hago lo que me plazca.

– ¡Por ahora!

– ¡Eh!

– Digo que… – Por el momento no soy el dueño de tu cuerpo aunque pensándolo bien lo fui por unas horas así que tengo derechos adquiridos–, pero pensándolo bien en cuanto a mi felicidad, –la cual eres tú–; soy egoísta y no solo quiero tu cuerpo sino que también tu amor y tu alma por entero.

Este maldito mocoso tiene la habilidad de hacerme enojar y sonrojar en segundos. Ahora hasta de términos de leyes sabe. ¡Lo odio!

– Mira energúmeno…

–Debo irme a trabajar cariño. ¡Te veo luego!–.

Como en cámara lenta lo vi acercarse más y más a mí. Mi pulso se aceleró; tal y como una muñeca de trapo me quedé estática. Sin reacción alguna, totalmente a su disposición.

– ¡Que sigas mejor!, se posicionó agachando su cuerpo hasta acariciar velozmente mi frente con sus labios– ¡Te veré el miércoles!, no faltes porque si lo haces tendré que ir hacerte el tatuaje a tu departamento y créeme cuando te digo que es muy problemático armar y desarmar la máquina, las agujas y las tintas –. Se marchó dejándome en estado coloidal y con su refrescante perfume impregnado en mi nariz.

Fue un encuentro rápido y fortuito, pero impactante. Me quedé paralizada por un buen rato hasta que el mesero nuevamente llegó a la mesa.

– ¡Disculpe, señorita!, el joven que se encontraba con usted me encargó traerle esto.

Permanecí en estado catatónico, no podía dar crédito a lo que tenía enfrente de mí… ¡una sopa de pollo!, cubierta por un pedazo de servilleta donde se leía " _Tómatela bien caliente mi amor, mi madre siempre me hace una cada vez que tengo síntomas de un catarro_ "

Cuando terminé de leer el trozo de papel, sentí en mi interior un crisol de sensaciones. Ira por que el idiota se diese tanto atrevimiento conmigo, bochorno porque no hice ningún contraataque y una pizca de ternura que me rehúso a admitir a _vox populi_ que el desgraciado causa en mí cada vez que nos encontramos.

« ¡Vago!» – Eso es ese chiquillo. Un vago que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que no sea fastidiarme la existencia.

– Perdón por el retraso, pero me entretuve viendo unas cortinas y cristalería y…– ¿Ese que va allá no es Shikamaru?– interrumpió Tenten.

– Es como el diablo, tarda uno en nombrarlo cuando aparece.

– ¿Y qué quería?

– Comprarme una sopa de pollo para mi gripa.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Larga historia!

– ¡Pues tengo tiempo!

.

.

.

.

Todas las personas de alrededor nos miraban… bueno miraban a Tenten con incertidumbre, preguntándose cómo le hace para reír sin parar y no quedarse sin aire.

– ¿Puedes para de reír?

– ¿De dónde sacaste una excusa tan torpe?. Por todo lo sagrado Tema, ese pretexto es más viejo que el tiempo hasta un niño de cinco se inventa una mejor que la tuya.

– ¡No te burles!, fue para salir de paso. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue decir que estaba con un resfriado de madre y que probablemente no estaría repuesta para el miércoles–. No quiero volverlo a ver.

– ¿Por?

– Porque es un necio y un bobalicón que no entiende en no por respuesta.

–Pues en eso te fregaste. También lo invitaste a ser tu chambelán.

– Te escuchas tan cursi con eso de "chambelán"–. Y para que lo sepas ahora que estuvo aquí le dije que ni a palos sería mi acompañante en la boda.

 **–** Bueno él ya estaba en la lista de invitados, por lo que te guste o no lo verás.

– ¡Eso es pan comido!, pero el hecho de que un desconocido se las dé de mi prácticamente esposo no.

– Me da ternurita el comportamiento del Nara. Es un buen chico y en cuestión de cuatro años quizás, su vida tuvo un giro de 180° grados. Y viene a enamorarse de una bruja como tú.

– ¡Vete a la mierda Fujimori!

No me atreví a preguntar, no obstante la curiosidad me corroía hasta los huesos. « _En cuestión de cuatro años la vida del tatuador había cambiando, ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?_ » cavilé mentalmente las palabras de Tenten.

– Mientras ustedes charlaban y brindaban por cualquier estupidez, tú le dijiste que lo de ambos había sido amor a primera vista –. Al parecer se la ha tomado a pecho.

– Pero que le sucede a ese zoquete, acaso no sabe que nunca se le debe creer a un borracho.

– Bien dice el refrán que solo los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad.

– También está el hecho de que el pobre viene soltando los pañales.

– ¡Ay, mujer! No seas exagerada son solo tres años los que le llevas, no es como si necesitases asientos preferenciales en el metro y checarte en geriatría.

– ¿Y te dices mi amiga?

– ¡Tu mejor amiga! – te aclaro. – Y porque soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco igual o más que a mí misma, es que te digo que no debes de sentirte mal además, si bien Shikamaru apenas y ronda los veintiún años ya no es un niño y acá entre nosotras él nene trae a más de una botando la baba por él… Así que o espabilas o te roban el mandado.

– No quiero una relación amorosa. Al menos no en un corto plazo Me han roto el corazón en innumerables ocasiones y la del innombrable fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Quién me asegura que el culi cagado este, lo que desea es experimentar con una extranjera y mayor que él. No soportaría una decepción más.

– ¡Qué va!, me atrevería apostar que es más peligroso que tu termines por romperle el corazón a él que a la inversa. Y si quieres un consejo si te cierras al amor, tu ex estaría ganando

– A ese escenario es al que le temo. No me gustaría hacerle a alguien justamente lo que hicieron conmigo.

– ¡Increíble!, jamás creí que viviría para ver esto. Sabaku no Temari con dudas y medio… ¿Qué pasó con la chica brabucona que casi me mata a golpes en la secundaria?

– Sabes que esa versión de mí se extinguió como los dinosaurios hace un buen tiempo.

– A veces la extraño. ¡Claro!. Omitiendo ese capítulo tan vergonzoso. – ¿Lo recuerdas?, si Kankuro no se mete a detener la pelea yo en estos momentos estaría viendo crecer el césped desde la raíz.

– ¡Fue tu culpa por jugarme de viva!

– Pobre Kankuro, estabas como un perro rabioso tirabas golpes a lo loco.

– Eso le pasa por metiche.

–Le quebraste la nariz

– ¡Pecadito!–. Desde entonces a mi chiquito le quedó el tabique desviado.

– ¡Venga ya!, admite que te gustó el revolcón con el Nara… y que quieres repetirlo.

Por uno minutos me quedé en silencio. Procesando lo dicho por Tenten y escogiendo las palabras de mi respuesta. – No admitiré nada sin mi abogado presente. – Dije en sorna y sonrojada. – Mofa que nos hizo reír como un par de bobaliconas y que traía consigo un matiz de verdad que ni yo misma quería admitir.

* * *

¡Hello!, Its me… jejeje la que se cree Adelle…

Bueno que les puedo decir acá les dejo un capítulo más de esta loca historia, como es usual, les agradezco de antemano el que se tomen su tiempo para leerlo y dejar sus comentarios; los cuales aprecio a mil.

No sé si notaron que cuando Temari menciona su vestido de novia ella usa el tiempo verbal en presente, esto se debe a que este vestido tendrá un papel fundamental en un próximo capítulo.

Sin más que desearles un buen inicio de semana, me despido.

Karma3985


	5. El gran día

¡Hola, hermosas criaturas!

Siento hacerlos esperar por las actualizaciones de mis historias, pero siendo sincera, cuando la inspiración le da por vacacionar debemos darle su espacio. Quizás y vuelva con bríos renovados cómo espero y sea el caso.

Este capítulo será de introducción de otro donde habrá más desarrollo y cercanía de los personajes principales.

Deseo dedicárselo a todos mis lectores y fanáticos del Shikatema de hueso colorado. Gracias por la espera, por las frases de apoyo, por sus críticas constructivas, por motivarme y por aumentar la tasa de seguidores de esta pareja tan singular y sin igual.

Me despido deseando que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Les envío toda la vibra positiva posible y agradeciéndoles de antemano sus comentarios y el tiempo en molestarse a leerlo.

¡Que la luz de todo lo divino guíe sus caminos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **El gran día**

 **Vol. 1**

—¿lista? —pregunté por milésima vez.

—¡Ya casi!

—Tienes siglos diciendo lo mismo.

—¡No me sofoques, Sabaku no!

—La tradición dicta que la novia debe llegar con unos minutos de atraso, pero mierda que te lo tomas a pecho. Estamos cerca de la hora y tu más fresca que una lechuga. Reza porque no haya tráfico o llegaremos con el paso del cometa _Halley_.

—¡Oye! No es mi culpa que mis padres me dieran un par de canicas por senos. El escote del vestido es palabra de honor y me da miedo que en media ceremonia se me escape un pezón.—alegó la futura señora Hyuga detrás de la mampara.—¿Por qué tuvo la vida que darte unas tetas respetables y a mi no?—refunfuñó.

—¡Deja el drama y sal!—chillé.

Fujimori murmura una que otra maldición. El repiqueteo de sus tacones me avisan que por fin saldrá. Mi boca se desencaja ante la imágen de mi mejor amiga. Su rostro perfectamente maquillado, cubierto de polvos traslúcidos, sus delgados labios pintados en melocotón y su típico dúo de chongos desplazados por uno solo tan engominado que ni una hebra de cabello logra escapar.—¿Cómo luzco?—inquiere con tono aniñado.

La miro de pies a cabeza antes de dar mi veredicto. —¡Gira!—le pido con la voz entrecortada. Ella acata mi solicitud. Da vueltas y esto hace que los pliegos de seda y tul ondulen con sutileza. Los cristales que dividen el corsé con la falda destellan al chocar con la luz. Sus uñas esmaltadas al estilo Francés y la sortija de compromiso es la única joyería sobre sus manos. Detengo mi escrutinio sobre el corpiño. Efectivamente le falta volumen, más no le resta elegancia.

Al notar lo feliz que luce la morena, me permito atraer a mi memoria una lluvia de recuerdos. Mi increíble pedida de mano. Fue de ensueño. Con fondo de violonchelos incluido y un sexi hombre mercedor de una portada en _Men's & Health _inclinado delante de mí, declamando versos de Neruda y sosteniendo un fino estuche que resguardaba el diamante más delicado que se haya visto jamás.—¿ _Te quieres casar conmigo_?—todavía retumban esas palabras en mis oídos. Me sentí la más dichosa del mundo, y sin dudarlo un instante, acepté su propuesta. Esa noche hicimos el amor bajo la luna de una forma decadente, distinta a las demás. En otras palabras—: significativa.

Cada día que transcurría mi ilusión se hacía más apabullante casi palpable. Sonrío con melancolía al rememorar la primera vez que vi mi vestido. Estaba en el escaparate de una tienda especializada en novias. Fue amor a primera vista. Juraría que gritaba, ¡Temari!, desde cualquier ángulo. No escatimé un centavo para hacerme de él.—Al fin y al cabo la tarjeta de crédito cubriría su costo—ahora pago la mensualidad de un traje que nunca llegué a ponerme.—¡Tuve que modificar el escote por razones obvias!—interfirió Tenten, ayudándome a salir de mis cavilaciones.

—¡Al menos sirvió de algo!

—¿Que sirvió de algo?

—¿Eh? No. Nada. Nada. —¡Te ves hermosa!—musito con sinceridad y desviando mis pensamientos.

—¿En serio?—inquirió viéndose por todos lados. —No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

Me levanté hasta quedar tras ella. Extendí mis brazos rodeando su espalda para abrazarla. Uniendo nuestras miradas en el espejo. —¡No tontita! Te aseguro que en cuanto Neji te vea caerá aún más rendido por ti. ¡Peligras enviudar antes de tiempo!

―Cuando te lo propones eres muy cursi, Tema. ¡Ven! ¡Dame un abrazo!

—¿y dañar tu apariencia? ¡Ni pensarlo!

—¡Ya se te salió el vinagre!—nos carcajeamos con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.―¿Tema?

—¡Hum!

—A todo esto...se puede saber, ¿qué carajos le hiciste al vestido de dama de honor que elegí?

—¿Te refieres a esto?—oteé a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo— ¡Una bobada!

—Lo cortaste.

—Hasta la rodilla. Además tu siempre dices que mis piernas son bonitas. Míralas por última vez como mujer soltera.

—Lo pedí largo.

—Sí y en azul zafiro.

—Combina con tus ojos.

—Puede ser, pero exageraste con el largo. Sabes que mi altura no me favorece y pretendes que me cubra hasta los zapatos. Si cumplía tu capricho iba a parecer la hermana perdida de Pitufina o un personaje de Avatar.

—¡No lo había pensado! Eres tan enana que te avientas un gas y levantas el polvo.

—¡Pudrete!

Nuevamente nos destornillamos a reír.—¡Para ya! o se te correrá el rímel. —dije logrando recuperar un poco de juicio. —Hora de irnos.—anuncié.

—Sí. Dame un segundo para tomar el ramo y podremos marcharnos.

—¡Aguarda!—le pido posicionándola nuevamente frente al espejo.—Si bien tienes un cuello espectacular, destacaría más si de él colgara esto...—acoto, colocándole un intrincado collar.

―¡Santo cielo, Tema! No debiste.

—No te afanes que es imitación.

—Aún así amiga. Con el vestido fue suficiente.

—Es mejor que lo luzcas en tu día a que sirva de abrigo para las polillas en mi armario.

—Ibas a usarlo para tu boda.

—Pero no sucedió.

—¿Qué hiciste el resto del ajuar?

—Lo tengo en venta por _ebay_

La morena llevó sus delgados dedos para acariciar las cuentas —¡Es precioso!—balbuceó abrazándome sin importarle nada. Devolví el gesto y susurré en su oído. ―No tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero. Ni lo inmensamente feliz que soy porque unas tu vida con el hombre que amas. Has sido más que una amiga. Una hermana y siempre, siempre, siempre, contarás con mi apoyo incondicional.

Nos fundimos en otro abrazo. Sin cruzar palabra empalagosa alguna. Las frases cliché sobraban. Nos dijimos todo en ese acto tan sencillo. Solamente. Ella y yo. Por siempre.

—¡Una cosa más Ten!

—Dime.

—Pídele a Neji que te lo saqué antes de llevarte a la cama. Es muy lindo para ser estropeado por fluidos difíciles de despegar.

—¡Eres imposible!

 _Y con ello, esperé a que pasara hacia el pasadizo para ayudarle con la cola._

.

.

.

.

—¿No te parece buen mozo?

—¿Quién? ¿Hyuga?

—No. Shikamaru

—¡eh! ¿Dónde está? —pregunté rebotando mis ojos por todos los ahí presentes.

—¡Te atrapé, perra! —musitó Tenten simulando su risa.

—¡Maldita!—murmuré dándole un pequeño pellizco en su antebrazo.

—¡ _Auch_! y te atreves a negar que te gusta.

—¡Cierra la boca!

—¿Me parece o estás sonrojada?

—¡Con un demonio! Te callas o azotaré tu culo.

—¡No blasfemes! Estamos dentro de la iglesia.

—Si no te gusta mi manera de hablar pues entonces no me provoques.

—Obviamente me refería a Neji kun. Al Nara no he llegado a verlo.

Me acerqué disimuladamente a la puerta sin lograr ver aquella cabellera atada como piña que últimamente bailotea por mi cabeza. —Sí. A tu chico el _smoking_ le sienta bien.— acoto un tanto desilusionada. De pronto, unas notas musicales hacen acústica por todo el templo y los presentes se ponen de pie para observar la marcha nupcial.

—Bien. ¡Es hora! Cómo tu dama de honor iré primero, —anuncio mientras Maito Guy, el melodramático padrastro de Tenten, hace de las suyas estallando en una bomba de mocos previo a llevar a su bebita hacia el altar.

—¡Estoy aterrada!— afirma la castaña.

—Todavía estamos a tiempo de salir disparadas de acá. Podemos irnos a la playa a disfrutar del sol, la arena, los tequilas y follarnos unos guaperrimos surfistas. —bromeo.

—No sería capaz de hacerle eso a mi ojos bellos. ¡Lo amo!

—Eso se te nota a leguas. ¡Andando!—susurro haciendo amago de caminar rumbo al pasadizo.

—¡Espera!

 _Noto que sus manos tiemblan bajo el bouquet_. —¿Y si él se arrepiente en el último minuto?

—¡No seas boba! Ese hombre te adora. Tuviste el mismo ataque de histeria el día de tu despedida de soltera.—Que si acababas revolcándote con uno de los _stripers_ , bla bla bla, ¿y qué hiciste?—embriagarte junto conmigo y el resto de chicas y vomitarle el hombro al bailarín cuando intentó levantarte en una pirueta. Sin omitir el episodio de pánico que te dio a la hora de abrir los regalos durante el _té de cocina._

— Cómo no estarlo si había una comitiva femenina del clan Hyuga. Suegra y abuela incluidas. Fue bochornoso abrir los regalos que eran de todo menos pelapatatas, cubertería y un juego de ollas.

—Te recuerdo que fue la abuela de tu futuro marido quién te obsequió la ropa interior comestible. Además, créeme querida, les darás mayor provecho a los aceites calientes y baby dolls que una vajilla de porcelana más falsa que el peluquín del sacerdote.—repliqué señalando el sitio donde se encuentra el interpelado con mi barbilla. _Y así fue como conseguí convencer a la nerviosa novia que caminara hacia el altar._

.

.

.

.

La ceremonia fue emotiva. Ahora estamos en el salón donde se celebra el agasajo. Los recién casados no paran de mirarse el uno al otro sin creer todavía que oficialmente son marido y mujer. Sus pupilas destilan deseo y las ansias de salir corriendo a follar como conejos.— ¡Con todas las de la ley y bendición divina!

En cambio yo, hace rato arrojé mis tacos en una esquina dispuesta a bailar con cuanto atorrante me pida una pieza con él y sacarle buen brillo al piso. —Adoro bailar con Kankuro. Nos entendemos bien. Pero el infame no consiguió tiquetes de avión para llegar a puntual a la boda.

Tengo la agenda dancística apretada. Salto de un hombre a otro. Mi peinado va perdiendo su forma por el sudor. De movimiento en movimiento. De son en son. Un merengue con Rock Lee. Salsa con un tal Kiba y una sensualona bachata con Naruto. Es el único con quién me atrevo a bailar tan pegada. Lo conozco desde que es un crío. Su novia es una niña muy linda y no parece importarle que lo rapte unos minutos. Espero y este tarugo sepa valorarla.

—Los señores Hyuga los invita cordialmente a degustar de una formidable cena. Por favor tengan la amabilidad de dirigirse hacia el área del bufete. —anuncia el maestro de ceremonias. De inmediato las parejas se dispersan de la pista de baile para dirigirse al ala este y el _dj_ cambia los ritmos tropicales por notas clásicas de Chopin.

Tanto _meneo_ hace que mi barriga ruja. Me formo en la fila de comensales, tomo plato y utensilios. Opto por comer verduras a la mantequilla y camarones en salsa Bechamel. De postre, hay una gran gama, pero me inclino por un sabroso _Mil hojas._ ― miro mi plato. Es soso y vacío. Así que retrocedo para añadir una cucharada de puré de patata a la comilona. —¿Tanto bailar quemó tu energía y ahora pretendes recuperarla con una ingesta calórica?—susurran en mi oído. Elevo mi rostro para ver el rostro del dueño de esa monótona voz. Era él. El sujeto a quién me he empeñado evadir en semanas.—¡No eres tú quién engorda!—acoto.

Lo miro retadoramente. Sin embargo, mis intenciones se desvanecen cuando percibo el afrodisíaco olor de su colonia. Simuladamente lo escaneó. —Por entero.—Viste un traje en negro estricto, una falda de su camisa se escapa de la pretina y cuelga una desarreglada corbata verde trébol.— Luce sensualmente desgarbado sin olvidar el valor agregado que implica una barba incipiente, el cabello cayendo a sus hombros como miles de oscuras agujas, los tatuajes que descansan en sus nudillos y parte de su cuello aunados a los pendientes que cuelgan en sus orejas.

Me abofeteo mentalmente. Sólo espero y el niñato no se haya percatado de mi conmoción o lo tendré pegado a mí como goma de mascar.

—Me pregunto, ¿Siempre seremos así?—interrumpe.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Justo así, bebé. ¡Un dime que te diré! Si lo será. Deberé prepararme psicológicamente para el montón de discusiones venideras. Nuestro matrimonio será una completa Montaña Rusa. Un sube y baja de emociones del cuál muero por montarme y no apearme jamás.

 _Pongo mis ojos en blanco._ —Me da la impresión que de pequeño tu madre te dejó caer de un segundo piso y desde entonces se te zafó un tornillo.

El alto moreno soltó una ronca y discreta carcajada. Por primera vez lo veo reír abiertamente. Sus labios expandidos de comisura a comisura. Profundizando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Su boca un tanto abierta dejaba entre ver una dentadura inmaculada. Su aliento choca contra mi cara, huele a la inconfundible menta fresca del dentífrico.—Me quedo pasmada. El niñato es dueño de ese tipo de sonrisas que te invita a reír con él. ¡ _Y lo hago_! emulo su gesto a pesar del sinsentido.

Reacciono antes de que los siguientes en la cola me griten por obstruir el paso. El moreno se mueve a mi lado. —¿Qué? ¿Al bebito llorón mami sólo le permite comer papillas? —ironizo viendo que en su plato solamente hay una buena cantidad de puré y una copa de gelatina.

Su entrecejo se arruga al no comprender a lo que me refiero aunque su ignorancia se esfuma rápidamente al comprender el mensaje.—Si soy sincero estoy que me como un toro entero, pero no puedo hacerlo, al menos no por el momento. El especialista me indicó comer alimentos blandos. Sólo estoy siguiendo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—No. En realidad me añadí un poco más de arte corpóreo.

—¿Un nuevo tattoo? ¿Qué es?

—¡Nada de eso, muñeca! ¿Quieres verlo?—lisonjea. —Levanto mis hombros en respuesta para disimular mi creciente curiosidad.—¡Acércate!—solicita y dudo en hacerlo al sentir su proximidad. — El moreno acerca su rostro más el mío y juro que si hace lo que creo que hará le plantaré una bofetada sin importarme quedar en ridículo y arruinar la fiesta de mi amiga. Mi corazón galopa desenfrenado. Ladea su cara y abre la boca despacio. _¡Va besarme!, ¿Qué haré?_ Mi mirada se focaliza en sus finos labios, la punta de su lengua se asoma. _¡Pervertido!, ¿Acaso pretende lenguetearme?_ Mi saliva se hace espesa y una efervescencia se acentúa en mi cuerpo.—¿Eh?—exclamo incrédula y avergonzada de mí misma cuando entiendo que el tatuador lo único que desea es mostrar su nueva adquisición.—¡ _Un piercing_!. Una jodida pieza de acero quirúrgico que atraviesa su lengua. _A buena hora vengo entender lo de "añadir arte corpóreo"_ —¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?—solicita.

—No está mal aunque considero que estás mayorcito para esas cosas.—replico caminando a mi mesa y él tras de mí, pero rápidamente acorta la distancia hasta quedar a mi diestra.

—Nunca es tarde para una modificación, mujer. ¿Esta es tu mesa? —indaga.―La mía es por allá.—dice señalando el sitio. —¡Te veo luego! —se despide besando mi mejilla.

Me petrifico ante el acto. Lo veo perderse entre la afluencia. Su andar es pausado. Cómo si la vida esperase por él. Permanezco con la mirada enfocada en su amplia espalda. Sigo sin recuperar el habla ni la movilidad. Me efervece su actitud tan confianzuda. Rabio de ira e impotencia por permitir que la desfachatez de un _Don nadie,_ provoque en mi interior un revolú de emociones.

Un casto beso en el moflete. Un saludo fraternal. Irrespetuoso entre desconocidos, pero que el caradura tatuador lo hace parecer tan íntimo, posesivo, _y por qué no_ , con matices de exquisita coquetería.

Vuelvo en sí y siento mi rostro arder.

De enojo.

De asombro.

Puede que ambas.

Giro mis talones en busca de mi sitio asignado. Mi corazón palpita como hace meses no lo hacía. Una pequeña semilla de ilusión se planta en ese órgano vital y una vocecilla que insistentemente susurra, ¡ _hazlo_! me invita a arriesgar el todo por la nada puesto que desconozco las verdaderas intenciones del atosigante coletudo.


End file.
